Dulce Amor
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Tener un amor aún más hermoso que la nieve es difícil pero no imposible. Alice es una joven alegre que encontrará el amor donde menos lo espera y Jasper aún se siente triste e infeliz por perder a alguien importante en su vida... ¿podrá el amor superar la diferencia del idioma y las convenciones sociales?... mal summary pero denle una oportunidad n.n
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Esta es una historia sobre la nieve, o mejor dicho sobre las personas que se van y vuelven con la nieve. Alice tenía solo ocho años cuando su padre murió precisamente en un día en el que una tormenta de nieve caía sobre la ciudad. Vivían en Forks, un pueblo de Estados Unidos conocido por el frío y el blanco de sus paisajes cubiertos casi siempre por el hielo y la nieve.

Esta historia comenzó cuando Alice tenía dieciocho años y estaba en camino para convertirse en adulta. En esa época su madre, Esme Platt, se había casado con un médico que conoció en Francia en uno de sus viajes de negocio. Por lo que la joven sabía aquel su nuevo padre tenía un hijo quien quería ella se convirtiera en su hermano. Sin embargo, estaba el detalle de que ella no sabía hablar francés y dudaba mucho que los integrantes de su nueva familia supieras hablar inglés, por lo que muy entusiasmada decidió comprar en la librería del pueblo un diccionario que le permitiera hablar con su nuevo padre y hermano.

-¡Hola mamá, papá!-exclamó Alice el día en que fue a buscar a su familia al aeropuerto- ¡Me alegra mucho que estén aquí!

-Hablas muy bien el francés- murmuró Carlisle, su nuevo padre, cuando la joven terminó de hablar-. Gracias por venir a recibirnos- Alice le sonrió un poco antes de comenzar a mirar tras la espalda de su nuevo padre en busca de su hermano- ¿Estás buscando a Jasper? Creo que se aburrió de estar sentado en el avión y ha de estar caminando por aquí cerca ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarle?

-No, Alice irá- pronunció la joven con un poco de dificultad en francés.

Mientras ella caminaba por la pista en la que habían aterrizado los aviones vio a un joven alto, rubio de cabello rizado y que estaba de pie en medio de la nieve admirando el paisaje. Lo que más sorprendió a Alice fue el hecho de que el joven en vez de vestir ropa de invierno y adecuada para una temporada fría, usaba simplemente una playera gris de manga corta y cuando se acercó a él pudo ver que estaba descalzo en la nieve ya que sostenía sus zapatillas con las manos.

-¿Jasper?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa a lo que él se giró a verla con bastante lentitud- ¡Soy Alice! ¡Soy tu hermana y te quiero!

El joven la miró con tanta tristeza en sus azules ojos que incluso Alice se sintió algo triste por su nuevo hermano. Jasper ni siquiera le dirigió una sola palabra y comenzó a caminar por la nieve dejándola a ella atrás. Ella se asustó mucho ya que tuvo la misma sensación de pérdida cuando murió su padre en el momento en que Jasper se alejaba con paso firme sobre la blanca nieve.

**hola bueno nada me pertenece porque es una adaptación cuyo nombre original revelaré al final n.n Más que nada quiero decir que este fic no tiene fecha proxima de actualización, osea lo voy a terminar pero por ahora quiero terminar con otros fics que he estado escribiendo y que ya están por terminar como por ejemplo un litro de lágrimas y casual love. Esta historia se quedará por el momento como un proyecto más y lo subo ahora porque quiero subirlo ahora n.n De todas formas intentaré actualizar pronto y gracias por leer xddd**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de las breves presentaciones realizadas en el aeropuerto la nueva familia se subió al auto del señor Cullen para ir al centro comercial y tomarse la primera de muchas fotografías familiares. A Jasper le causaba un poco de gracia el ver a su nueva hermana con un diccionario para poder comunicarse con su padre. Le parecía una chica muy tierna y cuya sonrisa era hermosa pero aunque quisiera hablarle no podría, más que nada porque no sabía inglés y porque la pena en su corazón lo inundaba todo.

Ya una vez en el centro comercial Alice insistió en que lo primero que tenían que hacer era tomarse la fotografía familiar. En cuanto se dedicaron a posar para aquella foto la joven insistía en tomar la mano de su nuevo hermano aunque él intentaba soltarse del delicado pero firme agarre de la chica. Sin embargo, y aunque Jasper intentó resistirse su nueva hermana pequeña tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos para asegurarse de que él no se volviera a soltar.

Apenas Alice tuvo la foto en sus manos se dio cuenta de que en ella todos sonreían menos su hermano, sentía algo de curiosidad por aquel extraño joven ¿por qué le gustaba caminar sobre la nieve completamente descalzo? ¿por qué no le hablaba ni le sonreía cuando ella le miraba de forma tan alegre? No podía entenderlo y eso era lo que más quería: ganarse el cariño de Jasper aunque fuese casi imposible.

Esme Platt era la dueña de un hotel que contaba con piscinas termales en las afueras de Forks, producto de que se iría de luna de miel con su esposo a Filadelfia decidió que las termas quedarían al cuidado de la hermana de su primer esposo, Carmen, y su sobrina María. Ambas vivían en el hotel ya que Carmen se había gastado casi todo el dinero que tenía jugando a las cartas y la única esperanza que tenían ambas de progresar era que María pudiera ingresar a la Universidad de Seattle por sus buenas calificaciones.

-¿De verdad me dejarás al cuidado de las termas?- le preguntó Carmen a su ex cuñada- No puedo creer que seas tan amable.

-Claro que sí- contestó Carlisle tomando con cariño la mano de su esposa-, sé que para usted debe ser raro el tenerme aquí ya que su hermano es quien debería ocupar mi lugar. Pero le pido que por favor me acepte a mí y a mi hijo en su familia.

-Por supuesto...¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose a Jasper quien la miró de reojo sin responder absolutamente nada hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-Se llama Jasper- contestó Esme mirando con ternura al joven-, está a punto de cumplir 20 años y te pido que por favor le aceptes como tu sobrino y primo de María.

- Por mí no hay problema- contestó María con una sonrisa- pero él también debe ayudar en el hotel después de estudiar.

Quedaron en que durante la luna de miel de los recién casados Esme se dedicaría a cuidar de las termas con la ayuda de los tres jóvenes. Sin embargo, María aun le guardaba cierto rencor a su madre por haber perdido todo su dinero en las apuestas y verse rebajadas en cierto modo a trabajar en el hotel del que deberían ser dueñas. Por eso odiaba hablar español o francés que eran las lenguas de sus padres y se dedicaba a aprender inglés para ver si es que así podría convertirse en una norteamericana.

- ¿Te das cuenta María?-le preguntó su madre en español mientras jugaba a las cartas en el cuarto que ambas compartían- Ahora que somos las administradoras de este lugar podremos recuperar el dinero que perdimos la última vez y tú podrás ir a la Universidad.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- rezongó María mientras terminaba su tarea- y siempre terminas gastándote el dinero en las apuestas. Odio vivir de la gratitud de la tía Esme y la tonta de Alice.

-No te preocupes hija mía- respondió la mujer sonriendo-, esta es nuestra oportunidad para que todo lo que está en este hotel sea nuestro.

En ese momento Alice entró al cuarto con un cobertor y el peluche que utilizaba para dormir. La joven planeaba dormir con su tía y su prima para no incomodar a sus padres ni a su nuevo hermano que de seguro estarían cansados con lo largo del viaje y la visita al centro comercial por la fotografía que ella se había encargado de enmarcar para ponerla en la cocina.

-No entiendo por qué te vienes a instalar en esta pequeña habitación para quitarnos más espacio-murmuró Carmen mirando a Alice con cinismo-. Espero que seas igual de zorra que tu madre para que te largues rápido con cualquier hombre que aparezca en tu vida. ¡Pobre de mi hermano ha de estar revolcándose en su tumba!

-No entiendo por qué le hablas en español si sabes que no entiende-dijo María riendo a su madre al ver la confusión en el rostro de Alice-, además es mejor que tengamos más ayuda con ella y su hermano.

-Tía ¿qué dijo?- preguntó Alice un tanto preocupada al ver que hablaban de ella y no podía entender nada por la diferencia de idiomas.

-Dije que Alice es muy bonita- respondió Carmen acariciando la mejilla de su sobrina-, tan bonita como su padre.

Alice sonrió porque le había creído a su tía cada palabra. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, era el de una puerta al cerrarse de forma brusca y la joven decidió a ver que era lo que ocurría dándose cuenta de que ni su tía ni su prima se habían percatado de aquel fuerte sonido.

Una vez fuera Alice vio que su hermano estaba intentando abrir las puertas de los huéspedes del hotel en busca de algo. Ella miró a Jasper con una mezcla de extrañeza y algo de miedo porque algún huésped le fuera a regañar.

-No-susurró la joven interponiéndose entre Jasper y la puerta de salida del hotel recurriendo al poco francés que había aprendido-. No puedes.

Jasper la miró como si ella no le hubiese dicho nada, acercó su rostro al de la joven como si fuese a besarla por lo que ella retrocedió algo asustada lo que él aprovechó para empujarla y poder correr hacia la nieve que le esperaba al otro lado de aquella puerta.

Alice a su vez se apresuró a correr hacia donde estaba su hermano ya que tenía miedo de que el joven se fuese a escapar, sin embargo, lo que vio lejos de sorprenderla o asustada le hizo sentir avergonzada.: Jasper no planeaba irse a ningún sitio, simplemente estaba orinando afuera porque no podía encontrar el baño. La joven al darse cuenta le dio la espalda consciente de que se había puesto muy roja


	3. Chapter 3

Después de aquel vergonzoso evento ocurrido en la noche, Alice decidió que ayudaría a su nuevo hermano. La joven se sentía muy mal por no haberle dicho donde estaban los baños así que antes de alistarse para ir al instituto escribió en una hoja blanca la palabra baño en francés para que Jasper no se perdiera entre todas las puertas de la casa. Sin embargo, no sirvió de mucho ya que Jasper apenas vio ese cartel en la puerta del baño lo arrancó y se lo tiró con bastante brusquedad a su nueva hermana pequeña a lo que ella frunció un poco el ceño por la actitud del muchacho.

Alice no podía entender por qué el no le hablaba, había intentado hablar con él durante el camino al instituto de Forks pero no le había sacado ni siquiera una palabra. Era como si él no la quisiera o le fuera completamente indiferente, incluso ella había llevado su diccionario en caso de que él quisiese comunicarse de alguna forma pero no había pasado absolutamente nada.

-Hoy se integra un nuevo estudiante a la clase- murmuró el profesor a la vez que Jasper aun continuaba de pie a su lado- ¿puedes presentarte?

Sin embargo, el joven pareció no escuchar ya que caminando con bastante lentitud se situó en el último asiento de la clase a un lado de una de las ventanas desde donde podía ver el hermoso paisaje de la nieve. Alice preocupada porque su nuevo hermano no fuera a hacer nuevos amigos debido a lo especial de su carácter alzó su mano llamando la atención del profesor.

-¿puedo presentarme por él?- preguntó la joven ganándose toda la atención de sus compañeros de clase.

- Claro- murmuró sorprendido el profesor.

- Su nombre es Jasper Cullen-comenzó ella mirando a su hermano con algo de ternura-, tiene 20 años, es de Francia y terminó el instituto allá pero está aquí para poder aprender inglés. Su padre es médico y se casó con mi madre hace poco por lo que él es mi nuevo hermano mayor por eso les pido que por favor sean amables con él y le tengan paciencia hasta que pueda comunicarse bien.

Jasper ni siquiera se interesó en lo que decía su hermana, sabía que estaba hablando de él porque escuchó su nombre pero no quería saber que cosas decía. En cierto modo agradecía la diferencia entre los idiomas y que el francés de Alice fuese lo suficientemente malo para no entenderlo. Ni hablar sobre intentar conversar con María, su nueva prima era bastante creída y altanera porque era la mejor alumna de la clase y estaba postulando a alguna Universidad en la capital. Él no estaba interesado en hacer amigos o en hablar con alguien solamente quería que las horas pasaran rápido y que comenzara a nevar de nuevo.

No estaba interesado en escuchar una lección de lo que parecía ser matemáticas en un idioma que ni siquiera comprendía. Se había pasado casi toda la clase mirando por la ventana o viendo a Alice quien aun tenía el diccionario a mano y anotaba la explicación del profesor bastante concentrada en sus estudios. Se notaba que ella era una joven muy alegre por la forma en que sonreía y miraba a todos con renovada esperanza y fe. Había algo en él que no quería olvidar aquellas primeras palabras que ella pronuncio cuando le vio " Soy tu hermana y te quiero" hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba aquellas dos últimas palabras que pudo sentir como de algún modo él también comenzaba a quererla.

Sin embargo, Jasper no pudo seguir contemplando a la joven cuando se giró hacia la ventana se percató de que estaba nevando. Tomó su bolso mecánicamente y corrió rápidamente hacia afuera para quitarse los zapatos y recostarse sobre la fría nieve. Todos los alumnos que estaban en aquella clase observaron la escena con mucha sorpresa y más aún el profesor quien enfadado salió también afuera para regañar al muchacho e intentar que él entrara nuevamente a clases.

Nada dio resultado, Jasper se pasó todo el día recostado sobre la nieve con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo como los copos caían sobre su rostro. Alice y María no dejaban de mirarse sorprendidas ¿por qué él se recostaba por horas sobre la nieve sin siquiera sentir frío? ¿por qué le gustaba caminar descalzo sobre ella y no hablaba prácticamente con nadie?

Todo para ellas era muy raro, especialmente para Alice quien se pasó todo el día cuidando las zapatillas de Jasper en caso de que él quisiera entrar y volver a ponerse sus zapatos. A la hora de salida la joven se percató de que algunos compañeros de su clase había ido con algunas palas de nieve para molestar a su hermano quien aun permanecía en completa paz recostado sobre la nieve.

Los jóvenes intentaron levantarlo para ver si es que así reaccionaba y peleaba con ellos o les dirigía alguna palabra poco amable pero Jasper permanecio en silencio hasta que lo bajaron y le dejaron donde estaba.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!- exclamó Alice al ver que uno de sus compañeros se disponía a golpear a su hermano con una de las palas- ¡No quiero que se acerquen a Jasper y lo molesten!

-Tu hermano es muy raro- comentó uno de los jóvenes-, solamente queríamos que reaccionara y se levantara de la nieve.

-Eso no es asunto de ustedes- contestó Alice ofuscada. Su hermano tal vez era extraño pero Alice sabía que él era una buena persona que solamente necesitaba cariño y comprensión que ella estaba dispuesta a darle en cuanto pudieran hablar y conocerse un poco más.

En cuanto sus compañeros de clase se fueron Alice comenzó a limpiar los pies de Jasper para ponerle sus zapatillas. El joven aun tenía sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormido pero en cuanto sintió los suaves dedos de la joven limpiando la nieve que había en su cara si incorporó y la miró frunciendo el ceño. La joven sintió algo de miedo pero continuó acariciando el rostro de su hermano hasta que él sujetó su mano y la apartó con brusquedad. Alice le miró sorprendida y se sintió algo intimidada pero decidió no darle importancia y marcharse a casa en su bicicleta.

En casa las cosas no estaban bien, Carmen estaba desesperada. Debía mucho dinero a las personas con las que solía jugar a las cartas y le había prometido a su hija que sí o sí la llevaría a la Universidad. Necesitaba dinero urgentemente y lo único que podía hacer era vender las termas de su ex cuñada e irse lejos antes de que la madre de Alice o aquella jovencita lo descubrieran.

Carmen sabía que Esme tenía guardadas las escrituras de la propiedad en una caja en su cuarto, así que bastante rápido se dispusó a buscar aquellos importantes papeles. En cuanto los encontró sonrió con suficiencia y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, sin embargo, mientras lo hacía Alice entró al cuarto y se sorprendió de ver a su tía en aquella actitud tan sospechosa.

-Tía ¿qué está haciendo aquí?-preguntó la joven mirando a su tía con algo de sospecha.

-¿Qué te importa niña?-preguntó la señora con desdén- ¿Acaso tu madre te ha mandado a espiarme? Claro como se casó de nuevo, huye con aquel hombre que lo único que quiere es quitarnos las termas al igual que su hijo.

-No es así tía- respondió Alice sonriendo- mi nuevo hermano es una buena persona aunque no hable mucho, al igual que mi nuevo padre.

- ¡¿Nuevo padre?!- preguntó Carmen acercándose a la joven con rabia- No puedo creer que la palabra padre salga con tanta facilidad de tu boca ¡Mi hermano es tu padre! ¡Eres una mal agradecida al igual que la zorra de tu madre!

Al decir esto Carmen golpeó a Alice con fuerza haciendo que la joven la mirara entre sorprendida y asustada. Su tía jamás le había pegado ni se había referido de aquella forma tan despectiva a su madre. Ella y María siempre se había comportado como dos personas agradecidas por lo que ahora le sorprendía que aquella mujer a la que veía como una segunda madre se atreviera a golpearla.

-¿Quién es tu padre?- preguntó Carmen mirando a Alice con desprecio.

-Mi nuevo padre- contestó la joven sollozando y siendo consciente de como algunas lágrimas rodaban pos sus mejillas. Apenas respondió pudo sentir la fuerza de un nuevo golpe y el dolor en su rostro además de su corazón.

-¿Quién es tu padre?- volvió a preguntar Carmen mirando a su sobrina como si fuese la culpable de todas sus desgracias. No le importaba que aquella chica fuese la hija de su hermano, maltratando a Alice de alguna forma hacía pagar a su cuñada por haberse casado de nuevo con un hombre al que veía como un oportunista.

-Mi nuevo padre- repitió Alice ya asustada y entre lágrimas. Su tía volvió a golpearla fuertemente antes de agarrarla del cabello y comenzar a zamarrear a la joven. La empujó al suelo por lo que Alice comenzó a gatear hacia uno de los pasillos en busca de ayuda.

-¡Sigue llorando!- exclamó Carmen a la vez que enterraba sus uñas sobre la piel de los brazos de Alice- ¡Mi hija ha llorado mucho mientras tu vives como una princesa! María es quien debería ser tratada como un ángel no tú.

Alice no podía dejar de llorar intentaba defenderse pero su tía tenía más fuerza y en cada golpe le hacía sentir tonta y desgraciada ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto a Carmen que llamara padre al esposo de su madre? ¿acaso no podía querer a su nueva familia? Era tan injusto aquel castigo para la joven que ya deseaba no haber entrado al cuarto de su mamá para haber evitado esos minutos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Jasper estaba de pie bebiendo agua de una botella apoyado junto a la puerta de la cocina observando toda la escena. No le gustaba que lastimaran a Alice pero tampoco quería meterse en problemas por lo que optó por quedarse en silencio a la vez que veía como Carmen golpeaba a la joven. Ya un tanto aburrido con la situación decidió lanzar la botella con agua a la mujer para que dejara en paz a Alice.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- gritó Carmen al joven que se alejaba con calma a su habitación- ¿Ahora tu también te pones en mi contra?- miró a Alice con desprecio antes de empujarla- Desde ahora tu y el vago de tu hermano trabajaran en las termas mientras María se prepara para los exámenes ¿está claro?

* * *

La noche había llegado al pequeño pueblo de Forks y Alice aun se sentía triste. Pese a que había intentado sonreír siempre terminaba llorando y fue así como con algo de temor decidió ir al cuarto que compartía con su tía y prima para intentar dormir un poco.

-No entiendo para que vienes a apretujarnos más de lo que estamos- murmuró su tía quien ya no hablaba en español para que su sobrina no se enterara del odio que sentía por ella. Ahora lo hacía en inglés pues sabía que así le causaría dolor a la joven- si hay cuartos disponibles. Me iré a dormir al cuarto de Esme por tu culpa ¡niña estúpida!

Apenas Carmen se fue, María se acercó a Alice y la empujó fuera de la habitación. La joven miró a su prima con sorpresa pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada fría y con algo de odio.

-Estoy harta de tener que compartir un cuarto contigo- murmuró María enfadada antes de cerrar la puerta- ¡Vete y busca donde dormir!

Alice comenzó a llorar nuevamente, ya no habían cuartos vacíos y sabía que si iba a molestar a su tía esta la golpearía por el enfado. Lo único que le quedaba era ver si es que Jasper estaba dispuesto a compartir su cuarto con ella o tendría que dormir en alguno de los pasillos. No quería molestar a su hermano pero sabía que él era su única y última esperanza. En cierto modo le dolió que no la hubiera defendido de Carmen cuando vio que la estaba golpeando pero estaba segura de que él la quería aunque fuera solo un poquito.

Cuando se acercó al cuarto de su hermano vio que la luz estaba encendida lo que significaba que él aun estaba despierto. En cuanto Alice entró Jasper se sorprendió de verla llorando tan desesperadamente, parecía realmente infeliz y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos en el momento en que ella corrió a abrazarlo.

Jasper se sentó por un momento en su cama y Alice cayó de rodillas al suelo. El joven tomó su cuaderno de dibujos y alzó con brusquedad la barbilla de Alice a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas sin ninguna delicadeza, sin embargo, ella volvió a bajar su rostro para seguir llorando. Él quería dibujarla pero sabía que si ella seguía llorando no podría hacerlo por lo que decidió levantarse y mirar un momento por la ventana.

Alice siguió llorando por unos minutos hasta que ya un poco más calmada tomó el cuaderno de dibujos de Jasper y ver en él muchas veces el retrato de una mujer realmente hermosa y de rostro amable. Se fijó que todos los dibujos eran de ella y que en el cuello de la mujer colgaba un bello crucifijo como único adorno. Se dijo que tal vez era la novia de su hermano aunque a decir verdad lucía un poco mayor como para ser su novia.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Alice a su hermano señalando el dibujo y queriendo saber si aquella mujer era su madre- ¿mamá?

Sin embargo el joven le dio la espalda y continuó mirando por la ventana sin prestarle mayor atención. Alice no supo como pero se durmió y al otro día amaneció en la cama de Jasper y tapada con una de sus chaquetas, apenas vio hacia la derecha de la cama pudo ver el cuaderno de dibujos de su hermano y que él la había dibujado mientras dormía. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír porque eso significaba para ella que por lo menos él la quería aunque fuese solo un poquito.


End file.
